Composure
by Creepy-Pasta
Summary: A very short one-shot taking place in White's mind. Since I'm a sucker for digging into the minds of characters, I decided to do one about this awesome baddie. I don't know about anyone else, but I have a feeling White is the final boss of Steven Universe. Anyways I hope you enjoy! :D


I am perfect.

I am celestial.

I am White Diamond, ruler of this beautiful planet. This wonderful world that has been made to serve only me.

It's perfect, just like me.

I perfection known across the cosmos, spreading my flawlessness to desolated planets that have some potential. I and my younger sisters, Yellow, Blue and...

...Pink.

Pink, Pink- _PINK_!

I must stay calm. I must remain perfect.

Why did she do this to us? Surely Blue and Yellow are to blame. I spent the past hundred or so eons helping them reach their potential, giving them the supplies they need to start their own colonies with their personal Pearls at their beck and call.

Is this how they repay my generosity?

They only had one, simple job, even a Ruby could have done it. And now... Pink is no more, or at least she wasn't for a while. Everyone was so upset and heart-broken at the loss of our youngest diamond. She wasn't much in my eyes, just another diamond to rule a part of Homeworld. Nothing major.

It shouldn't be a problem. She's a diamond, she should act like a diamond. Building a colony, making gems, and then continuing that process for the rest of her existence. Is it really that hard to do?

Of course, I heard about some 'mishaps' from Blue and Yellow, but it was just one of her games. Pink loves games, she's such a bubbly, energetic, little squirt who clearly doesn't understand how hard I worked to keep our home safe!

...I know why she's back. She wants to uncorrupt the gems on Earth. That insignificant planet she has grown so attached towards. Her whines and pleas may have caught Blue and Yellow's sympathies, but I am not so easily swayed.

I don't have time to deal with such childish shenanigans like the organics, or the so-called Rose Quartz. It's too below me.

No. This is her punishment. She is the one who faked her own demise; such a childish thing to do. I knew she wasn't ready to rule her own colony, not with that happy attitude of hers.

What were Blue and Yellow thinking giving into that brat's demands? Was it to shut her up? What an absurd way to deal with your problems.

We are not responsible for the corruption of all those gems, Pink is the one responsible. If she can't fix it, then that's her problem. Does she think all of this is a game? Does she know what dominoes she's knocked over? Of course not, she's Pink Diamond, she's young, naive, and is spoiled. She demands and demands and when we give in to her wants and desires she is still hungry for more.

Well, I'm putting my foot down. I am not Blue and Yellow, I am not going to give in to the demands of this second class citizen.

Pink Diamond doesn't know what she's done.

This is all a game to her.

Stay focus, White. You must stay focus. If I am to talk to Pink I need to be hospitable and composed. After all, I'm perfect, this will not affect me. I won't allow it to affect me. And I will not allow it to disrupt the respect and loyalty I have obtained from my subjects. They are here only to serve me, just me. Not Pink, not Blue, not even Yellow-ME.

I can't begin to express my feelings over this. Everyone is so _delighted_ to see our precious star-light back once more. They are so happy to hear her and see her and know that she isn't shattered. How sweet, they love their precious Pink Diamond.

'Oh, thank the stars that Pink is back, safe and sound.'

'Our diamond has returned to us.'

'We are so happy to have her back.'

They are happy to have her back.

They are relieved to know she's not actually shattered.

Her little game has caused quite the uproar. She caused the rebellion, the same one that gave gems the silly idea that they can overcome what they were created to do.

HA!

The idea is amusing, but I suppose even the most insignificant of rocks can have the right to imagine.

But Pink took it a step further. She did something that has never been done before-something I knew was bound to happen.

She could keep the rebellion on Earth if she wanted too. Just allow her to have her fun and get everything out of her systems, surely she'll grow bored. Oh, but Yellow and Blue were so distraught with her 'shattering' and I went along with it. We combined our abilities destroying all gems on the planet in order to avenge Pink's death.

My only reason to be involved is to teach her a lesson in manners.

I won't help them take care of the corruptions.

I'll just welcome her back and then send her on her way.

"My Diamond," My Pearl speaks automatically, "Pink Diamond has arrived."

"Bring in only Pink, Pearl."

She bows and floats out to retrieve that little squirt.

My fingers twitch with an unspoken need. It would be so easy to shatter her, especially now when she's in such a vulnerable state. But, I've heard that humans leak liquid when they are injured. I can't allow that hideous color to stain my perfection.

But I can still think of it.

When my Pearl returns with Pink, I think about her utter demise and it immediately lightens my mood.

Composure. It's all about composure.


End file.
